pop_pixiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Hi i'm Digit Here are the list of PopPixie and Winx Club Episodes... Winx Club Episodes Season 1 1 It feels like Magic 2 More than High School 3 Save the First Dance 4 The Voice of Nature 5 Date with Disaster 6 Secret Guardian 7 Grounded 8 The Day of the rose 9 Spelled 10 Magical Reality Check 11 Junior League 12 Miss Magix 13 Meant to be 14 Witch trap 15 Pushing the envelope 16 The Nightmare Monster 17 Royal Heartbreak 18 Senior Witches Go to Earth 19 The Army of Decay 20 Sparks of Hope 21 The Frozen Palace 22 Mission to Cloud Tower 23 The Search for the Flame 24 Battle for Alfea 25 The Great Witch Invasion 26 Fire and Ice Season 2 1 Back to School 2 Princess of Tides 3 Into the under realm 4 Queen of Perfection 5 Rescuing the Princess 6 My Boyfriend's Wedding 7 The Dark Tower 8 Party Monster, The Spoilsport 9 The Angel of Doom 10 Reaching for the Sky 11 Homesick 12 Truth or Dare/ United Victory 13 Gangs of Gardenia 14 The Wrong Righters 15 Magic in My Heart 16 The Fourth Witch 17 Exchange Students 18 The Heart of Cloud Tower 19 Shadows in Bloom 20 The First Charmix 21 Trouble in Paradise 22 Last Resorts 23 Darkness and Light 24 Desperately Seeking Bloom 25 Storming Shadow haunt 26 The Ultimate Power Couple Season 3 1 The Princess' Ball 2 Beauty is a Beast 3 Pretty Pretty Princess / Monster's Escape 4 Mirror of Truth / Stella's Truth 5 Mission to Tides / Andros in Danger 6 The Mermaid Queen / Aisha's Courage 7 Royal Behavior / Heroes of the Past 8 Dark Sky / Diaspro's Deception 9 Operation Boyfriend Rescue / Breaking the Mark 10 Attack of the Zombie Witches / Taking Over Cloudtower 11 Missing in Action / Facing the Enemy 12 Tears From the Black Willow / A Journey to Lynphea 13 Point of No Return / Tecna's Sacrifice 14 Payback / Revenge! 15 The Island of Dragons / Dragon Quest 16 The Power Within / Building Hope 17 The Omega Mission / The Omega Mission 18 Day at the Museum / The Museum of Magic 19 Biker Chick Wedding Crashers / Back to Solaria 20 Little Big Shots / The Pixies Fight Back 21 The Golden Kingdom / Beyond the Magic Dimension 22 The Crystal Labyrinth / Finding Your Way 23 The Wizard's Challenge / The Water Stars 24 The Witches' Crypt / Seeking the Truth 25 The Spell of the Elements / Valtor's Fury 26 Fire and Flame / The Final Battle Season 4 1 The Wizards of the Black Circle 2 Fear in Pixie Village 3 Winx on Earth 4 Magic Pets 5 Ogron's Spell 6 A Fairy Found 7 I Believe in You 8 Hidden in the Country 9 Nebula's White Circle 10 The Audition 11 Superheroes 12 The Pet's Pursuit 13 Roxy's Energy 14 Bringing Magic Back 15 The New Witch in Town 16 A Virtual Hideout 17 Island Tricks 18 Diana's Attack 19 In the Amazon Forest 20 Diana’s Redemption 21 The Fairy of Justice 22 Aurora's Tower 23 Bloom's Challenge 24 The Wizard's Trap 25 Home at Last 26 Duel in the Omega Dimension Season 5 1 The Spill 2 The Rise of Tritannus 3 Return to Alfea 4 The Sirenix Book 5 The Lilo 6 The Power of Harmonix 7 The Shimmering Shells 8 Secret of the Ruby Reef 9 The Gem of Empathy 10 A Magix Christmas 11 Trix Tricks 12 Test of Courage 13 Sirenix! 14 The Emperor's Throne 15 The Pillar of Light 16 The Eclipse 17 Faraway Reflections 18 The Devourer 19 The Singing Whales 20 The Problems of Love 21 A Perfect Date 22 Coming Soon 23 Coming Soon 24 Coming Soon 25 Coming Soon 26 Coming Soon Pop pixie Episodes ''' 1 x 1 Green Attack 1 x 2 A Pixie Fish 1 x 3 Crazy Weather 1 x 4 Lockette's Secret 1 x 5 Flying Money 1 x 6 Caramel's Ice Cream Tree 1 x 7 The Mirror Spell 1 x 8 The Big Interview 1 x 9 A Robot For Chatta 1 x 10 The Mystery Of Lost MagicPop 1 x 11 Let's Go Camp Pixie 1 x 12 Save The Bumble Monkeys 1 x 13 My Best Friend 1 x 14 Amore's Love Potion 1 x 15 Super Toy 1 x 16 Techno MagicPop 1 x 17 An Elf In School 1 x 18 Gnomes Gone Mad 1 x 19 Lenny & Yucca At War 1 x 20 The Silent Curse 1 x 21 The Schoolbus Heroes 1 x 22 I'm A PopPixie Too! 1 x 23 You're Fired! 1 x 24 Bad Hair Day 1 x 25 Martino's Special Talent 1 x 26 Giant Spiders Invasion 1 x 27 The Gnomes' Golden Rush 1 x 28 The Perfect Party 1 x 29 A Funny Pet 1 x 30 The Pixieville Grand Prix 1 x 31 'An Explosive Talent Show 1 x 32 Jolly's Crackling Exhibition 1 x 33 Amore and the Quarrelsome Dragons 1 x 34 Chatta's Biggest Fan 1 x 35 The Last Gnome 1 x 36 The Elves' Underground Assault 1 x 37 MagicPops In Danger 1 x 38 An Electrifying Day 1 x 39 Three Amazing Wishes 1 x 40 I PiXie Lillipuziani 1 x 41 Il Rivale Chiacchierone Di Chatta 1 x 42 Più In Fretta, Pam 1 x 43 The Bad Luck Lady Bug 1 x 44 Fixit and Martino's Bad Cold! 1 x 45 Caramel's Sugar Cupcakes 1 x 46 Living Like Cherie 1 x 47 A Competition between Caramel & Martino 1 x 48 Mermaids, Pop Pixies' Best Friends! 1 x 49 A Treasure Under The Rainbow 1 x 50 The Mermaids' Potion 1 x 51 Rex's Threat on Pixieville 1 x 52 Saving the Life Tree '''Mia and Me episodes 1 Talking to Unicorns 2 Centopia's Hope 3 Restoration 4 Trumptus Lost 5 The Golden Son 6 Onchao's Oasis 7 Hope in Pieces 8 Ziggo's Day Off 9 The Elves and the Dragon 10 The Blossom Tree 11 All That Glitters 12 Phuddle's Foibles 13 The Fire Unicorn 14 The Wizened Woods 15 Miss Know-It-All 16 The Unicorn Trap 17 All Dressed Up 18 King for a Day 19 The Panned Piper 20 Cave of Truth 21 Against the Wind 22 Under the Moon 23 Choosing Sides 24 Tears of Joy 25 Panthea's Proposal 26 End of an Era